Strani Pensieri
by Jessyver
Summary: Tate fic. Quali sono stati i pensieri di Tony e Kate durante la scena del vestito da sera nell'episodio 'Pecola Nera?


Dopo aver visto "Pecola nera" ieri sera, mi è venuta in mente questa mini fic. Ovviamente Tate. Analizza i pensieri dei due dalla scena del vestito da sera, passando per quella in macchina che non abbiamo visto all'interno della serie e concludendosi con la scena del bacino che ha inviato Kate a Tony. I dialoghi sono la trasposizione di quelli in inglese, quindi non garantisco che siano uguali a quelli che abbiamo sentito in italiano.

XXXXXXXXX

STRANI PENSIERI

"Allora come sto?"

Tony l'aveva sentita avvicinarsi, ma si era comportato come se niente fosse. Alzò lo sguardo dai fogli che stava fingendo di leggere e la guardò brevemente fingendo indifferenza. "Eh!"

"Cosa significa eh?"

"Eh, stai bene". 'Bugiardo' gli disse una vocina interiore 'E' sempliecemente stupenda'. Per un istante sentì una fitta di gelosia attanagliargli lo stomaco. Quanto odiava Thomas Mcallister! Ma non l'avrebbe mai ammesso.

Kate sospirò quasi delusa. Per un attimo Tony si chiese se per caso anche lei provasse per lui qualcosa di più della semplice amicizia o del rapporto 'strano' che si era creato tra di loro. 'Torna coi piedi per terra, Dinozzo' ridacchiò emntalmente 'Caitlin Todd non si innamorerebbe mai di uno come te'.

Decise di lasciar perdere i suoi pensieri e di rifocalizzarsi su di lei. "Cosa c'è che non va con bene?"

Kate spazientita: "Sto cercando di apparire sexy qui, Tony"

In quel momento decise di prendere la palla al balzo. Adorava prendersi gioco di lei. "Bè in quel caso" la guardò divertito e le fece quel sorriso che non portava a niente di buono. Si alzò e si posizionò di fronte a lei. Le alzò il vestito e si compiacque quando lei sobbalzò lievemente. 'Non te lo aspettavi eh, agente Todd?' pensò. Continuò col suo lavoro di stilista abbassandole le spalline, spettinandole i capelli e soffiandole in viso. "Ecco adesso sei sexy" dichiarò una volta terminato.

Kate rimase a fissarlo sconvolta. La sua espressione lo fece divertire ancora di più.

"Avete finito di giocare a vestirello?" la voce perentoria di Gibbs che aveva osservato tutta la scena si fece sentire dall'altra parte della stanza.

Tony e Kate si guardarono brevemente. "Finito!" ribatterono all'unisono, mentre entrambi tornavano alle proprie occupazioni.

Gibbs fece per lasciare la stanza, non prima di aver dichiarato: "Stavi molto meglio prima, Kate"

La ragazza fissò Tony e lui non potè far a meno di sorridere. A volte era così insicura. Una piccola donna che cercava di fare l'adulta. La osservò di sottecchi mentre finiva di prepararsi. Era preoccupato. E se le fosse successo qualcosa? Quella sera doveva assolutamente restare concentrato sul lavoro. 'Anche se sarà difficile' pensò mentre guardava Kate abbassarsi sul pavimento per prendere l'orecchino che le era caduto. Incosciamente gli stava dando una splendida visuale dei suoi seni. 'Molto difficile'

XXXXXXXXXX

Kate guardò fuori dal finestrino cullata dal rumore dell'auto che correva sulla strada. Tony era stranamente silenzioso quella sera. Si era aspettata che facesse qualche altro commento sul fatto che si era presa una cotta per un sospettato, ma invece niente. A volte aveva il potere di stupirla. Si girò a guardarlo. Aveva i capelli leggermente spettinati e uno sguardo serio e concentrato sul viso. 'Dio com'è sexy quando ha quell'espressione!'. Oh mamma! Ma da dove proveniva quel pensiero? Lei non era attratta da Anthony Dinozzo. Ci mancherebbe altro! Lo detestava! Bè ripensandoci...proprio detestarlo forse no, però...Di certo non era il suo tipo! Tom Mcallister lo era. Era il classico uomo di cui una donna poteva innamorarsi. Gentile, affascinante, dolce...Un uomo così non avrebbe potuto fare del male a nessuno ed era decisa a dimostrarlo.

Doveva ammettere che però che anche Tony aveva i suoi momenti. A volte sapeva essere gentile e altruista. Ma erano delle rare perle in un complesso disastroso. 'E allora perchè gli hai chiesto come stavi col vestito da sera?' A quella domanda non riusciva ancora a dare una risposta. L'unica cosa di cui era certa era il brivido che le era salito sulla schiena quando lui l'aveva toccata. Le sue mani erano forti, decise ma allo stesso tempo soffici, calde e...'Kate! Riprenditi! Ma che hai stasera?' si martellò mentalmente. Probabilmente non era in se. Era l'eccitazione del suo appuntamento con Tom che le faceva questo effetto. Si, riflettè doveva essere quello.

Tony fermò la macchina. "Pronta?" le chiese serio.

Kate lo fissò per un attimo sorpresa dalla nota di preoccupazione che gli aveva sentito nella voce. "Pronta" Si sistemò un attimo il microfono tra i seni.

"Se vuoi posso darti una mano" le disse malizioso Tony ritornando quello di sempre.

Kate ruotò gli occhi. "Se provi a toccarmi, Dinozzo, sei morto!" detto questo uscì e si avvicinò allo stabilimento.

Una voce le parlò all'orecchio. "Mi senti Kate?"

Lei si girò e senza pensare gli inviò un bacio. 'Altro comportamento senza senso, Caitlin. Sei davvero sicura di non provare niente per Tony?' si chiese. Entrò nell'edificio e cominciò a cercare con lo sguardo Tom, sperando che quegli strani pensieri abbandonassero in fretta la sua mente.

FINE

Spero che vi sia piaciuta. Aspetto commenti!


End file.
